Blackened Sky
by TorrturedSoul162
Summary: Kagome is acting very strange recently. She doesn't sleep much anymore and has been sneaking off in the middle of the night. This is driving Inuyasha insane. They all are sensing the final battle with Naraku is coming. Inuyasha FINALLY chooses between Kag
1. A decision

Blackened Sky  
Chapter 1  
A decision?

Kagome pulled her sleeping bag away and stood up. She was unable to sleep and she thought a walk would do her some good. She stretched and began walking towards the bone eaters well. She came upon and it ran her fingers along the side. She sat down against it and looked up at the sky.

_We have been looking for Naraku for some time now. He has seemed to disappear…Again. We have almost all of the jewel shards. All except the one's Naraku has and the few Kouga has. I hope the final battle ends well. I sense it is coming soon. Things have been too quiet. I am scared to death Inuyasha is going to get hurt…or even worse. I often wonder what Inuyasha plans to do with the shard when it is finished.. and when it is what reason will I have of staying here with him._

"Kagome, what are you doing out so late? Its dangerous!" She heard Inuyasha speak. She looked up to see his eyes staring down at her."Oh, I just needed some time to think" Kagome answered.  
"Well cant you think somewhere where I can keep an eye on you?" He asked.  
"Ok Inuyasha, we can go back to the others" Kagome said, starting to get up.  
"No that's ok. We're already out here" Inuyasha said and sat down next to her.

Kagome looked up towards the sky. She wanted so badly to ask him what he planned on doing with the jewel. Thinking of that brought on other thoughts. She then buried her face in her knee's.

"Kagome? You've been acting weird for days, Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concern etched in his voice.  
"Oh, no. Im fine" She said and forced a smile.

Inuyasha wasn't buying it, but he decided not to question her any further. He then stood and instructed Kagome to do that same. She got up and followed Inuyasha to where the others were.

"Get some rest, you act tired." Inuyasha said with little emotion, then walked over to a tree.

She didn't say another word and climbed into her sleeping bag. She was tired but couldn't sleep. She was too scared to sleep. She was having horrible nightmare's. It was either of Naraku killing her beloved Inuyasha or of Inuyasha turning full demon. She did manage to fall asleep, though. This time it was different. She dreamt of Inuyasha telling her to go back to her own time and to never return, he no longer wanted he by his side.

Inuyasha could smell tears coming from Kagome. She was still asleep though.

_"She must be having a bad dream or something" _Inuyasha thought.

She then let out a small whimper. He wanted so badly to go down and comfort her, to pull her into his arms. He knew he couldn't. Kagome probably wouldn't want him to anyway, or so Inuyasha thought. Plus what would the others think if they woke first. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of the monk and Sango talking. Kagome was still asleep. For once in a long time she looked peaceful. He smiled to himself at the sight.

He jumped down from the tree.  
"Morning" He said to the two.  
"Well morning to you too. Should we wake kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"No! Let he sleep." Inuyasha snapped.

Meanwhile, Sango was preparing a fire. Inuyasha noticed and suggested they make ramen. They agreed seeing there was plenty for everyone.

Kagome finally woke up due to Shippo jumping on her.

"Shippo! Why did you wake her up!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Shippo on the head.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Here Kagome, we made ramen for you" Inuyasha said as he handed her the cup.  
"No thanks. Im not hungry, you can eat it" She said as she pushed the ramen away.

Inuyasha was now really starting to worry. She was was hardly eating, and hardly sleeping, and when she  
did sleep she seemed to have nightmare's. He decided he would talk to her about it when he got her alone.

A day or so later

Kagome had again wondered away from the others in the middle of the night. Inuyasha let out a soft growl started after her. 

He found her. It wasn't like he had to look anyway. She was in the same spot she had been, sitting against the well. She was looking at the stars and he remained quiet. He was facing her back, she would'nt have been able to notice him unless she turned around or he himself made a noise. He didn't feel the need to disturb her.

_"If she needs to be alone, I'll let her think that she is. I will at least be able to keep her safe"_ He thought to himself.

She let out a small squeak, and he sensed sudden fear from her. She must have noticed his presence.

"It just me" Inuyasha told her and walked closer. He looked to the sky, he hadn't yet figured out why Kagome had found it so fascinating. He then set a clawed hand gently on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and saw the relief written on her face.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" She questioned.  
"It only seems fair, you scare me every time you go off somewhere alone. Kagome, Im here for you if there is something bothering you please tell me" Inuyasha said.

She remained silent. He looked away from the sky and down at Kagome. She held her body close to her. He noticed a slight shiver from her form. Without hesitation he removed him Fire rat garment and laid it around Kagome. She looked up at him.

"Stupid girl. Not only do you put yourself in danger but you also decide to wear those clothes of yours." He said.

Kagome chose to ignore his remark. She looked up at him with her big chocolate colored eyes.

"Thank you" She said with a small smile.  
He looked away and "Fehed".   
"Now are you going to tell me what is wrong or not?" he asked still looking away.  
"Inuyasha…" she hesitated "What do you plan on doing when the jewel is completed" She finished.

He finally looked back at her.  
"I don't know anymore" he said.  
"Do you still…want to become full demon?" She asked and looked at the ground.  
"I don't know" He said as he pondered the idea.

He then looked back at kagome. Her head was looking at the ground but he could smell the salty air and realized kagome was crying. She lifted her head and lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
"Please don't change" She said in between sobs.

He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her some.

"Kagome please don't cry" Inuyasha said soothingly.  
"Please don't change" Kagome whispered still in tears.  
"I wont kagome, just for you" He said truthfully. He could bring himself to do something that was going to being her so much pain.  
_"Had this been what was upsetting her? All because of me?"_ He questioned himself.

Her sobs had stopped and he realized she had fallen asleep. Her head lay resting on his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around him. He still held her, and thought about how much he didn't want to let her go.

He then laid down then looked back at kagome. She still was asleep sprawled across his chest. His arms were still wrapped firmly about her tiny waist.

He looked up at the night sky and now realized why Kagome looked at it so much. It seemed to have a lot of answers some to questions he desperately needed answered.

He knew clearly now that he wanted Kagome, not Kikyo. He began to question whether he truly loved Kikyo or not. If he did why were they so easily torn apart..

A breeze blew and Kagome began to stir. He pulled his Fire rat kimono closer around her body to keep her warm. He then closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep.

A.N.  
Well? What do you think so far? Please **Review! **I would really love it if you did! Once I get a few reviews I will post chapter 2.


	2. Enter Naraku: Evil Shithead

Bottom of Form

Blackened Sky  
Chapter 2  
Enter Naraku: Evil Shithead.

He awoke to the sound of leaves crumpling. Kagome was still asleep. He was surprised at this and at himself. It was very late at night. It crushed him to have to wake her up but he sensed a demon in the area.

"Kagome" He whispered softly in her ear.  
She pulled his kimono tighter around herself and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see him sill there. She was even more surprised to see his arms still around her.

"C'mon, we need to get back to the others" he said as he pulled her up. His words weren't harsh like other times, they had a bit of softness to them.

Kagome regained her balance and stretched. She smiled a warm smile at Inuyasha then started to walk back to the others. The walk was silent. Inuyasha seemed focused on something. Kagome walked over and climbed, without an argument, into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha just stood and watched her for a minute, before turning to sit next to a tree, the one closest to Kagome. He wanted to be close to her incase she needed anything.

A few minutes later he realized Kagome had fallen asleep. He smiled a small smile and began to close his eyes. He himself had almost fallen asleep when he caught the smell of a demon making its way towards them. He opened his eyes and studied the scent. It was definitely Naraku. He stood up and growled warningly.

"Damnit, not tonight. Kagome is not well enough for battle" He said to himself.  
He walked carefully over to Kagome.  
"I have to get her away from here" He said in a whisper.  
He set a hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook her gently.  
"Kagome, get up please" he said.

She opened her eyes slightly. Shippo had noticed and came trotting over to Inuyasha.  
"What's wrong?" The young fox asked.  
"We have to leave now, go wake Miroku and Sango. Tell them to hurry and head down the river. I'm leaving now, make sure they catch up" He said to Shippo. Shippo nodded seriously and ran to where the other two were sleeping.

Kagome set up and yawned.  
"Inuyasha? What is it?" She asked in a sleepy voice.  
"C'mon Kagome, we have to go" He said as he stood up.

She stood as well and stretched. Inuyasha waited a minute or two for her to fully wake, then he instructed her to get on his back. She climbed on without a fight. He was surprised at this. Usually she would not have moved until he had told her what was going on. She seemed very tired so he assumed that was why.

Inuyasha then set off in the direction of the wolf. He planned on keeping Kagome there until the battle with Naraku was over with. At least she would be safe. He could sense Naraku was close, but not moving very fast.

Kagome's grip loosened and Inuyasha noticed she had fallen asleep again. He tightened his hold on her and came upon the wolf demons cave. Kouga came running out glaring at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here mutt! Kagome isn't hurt is she?" Kouga screamed.  
Inuyasha landed in front of him and retuned the glare.  
"Shhh" Inuyasha said pointing out Kagome was asleep. "Naraku is coming and I don't want Kagome battling, not this time" he added.

Kouga walked behind Inuyasha and picked Kagome up. She squirmed a bit but still remained asleep.

"No need to worry, mutt. I wouldn't let anything happen to her" Kouga said as he held Kagome in his arms tightly.  
Inuyasha growled deeply as if giving the wolf a warning.  
"If anything happens to her or you do anything to her I will kill you" Inuyasha said seriously, his eyes burning fiercely into Kouga.

Inuyasha turned when he noticed the rest of the gang had showed up.  
"Inuyasha, its Naraku isn't it?" Miroku asked.  
He nodded and started to walk towards them.  
"Kagome's acting weird, I don't want her battling. She will at least be safe from Naraku here" Inuyasha said as he shot Kouga a death glare. He then shot in the directing of Naraku, the others followed except for Kagome.

Kouga turned and took Kagome into the cave and set her down on some bedding. She wiggled then turned on her side. Kouga sat down next to her.  
"Don't worry Kagome. One day I'll kill that Inuyasha and take you as my mate" He said to her in her sleep.

She seemed very restless again. An hour or so later Kouga woke her up. She had been whimpering. Kagome sat up and looked at Kouga.  
"Ummm, why are you here?" She asked him in a raspy voice.  
"Inuyasha brought you here sensing Naraku. He didn't want you fighting. Good thing, Naraku's probably going to finish that Hanyou off" Kouga said with a smirk.  
Kagome went pale then let out a saddened scream. She jumped up and started to run outside. Kouga grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you" Kouga said.  
Kagome shook her head, tears running down her skin. Kouga was surprised at how upset she was. She pushed away from him and darted for the entrance.  
"Kagome, come back here!" Kouga shouted.

Kagome was running as fast as she could. She could sense jewel shards, a lot of them, so she guessed that was where Naraku would be. They were getting closer and she could hear faint voices. She was panting when she finally found them.

Inuyasha was bleeding badly. His sword wasn't transformed and it stuck into the ground. He leaned on it for support. His breathing was jagged and he was panting heavily. She couldn't see Sango or Miroku anywhere, but she saw Shippo and the Neko laying a few paces away. They were motionless. This was the scene that played in her mind whenever she found sleep.

Naraku was easing his way to Inuyasha, a grin on plastered to his face. He must not have seen her, or he didn't think of her as much of a threat. She took the time and held her bow tightly. She carefully pulled out an arrow. She aligned everything perfectly and let the arrow fly.

It struck Naraku in the chest. He pulled back, his face contorted in pain. He went to pull the arrow out but as soon as his flesh touched it a light sparked and he pulled his hand away.

She walked in front of Inuyasha, readying another arrow.  
"Kagome, I wanted to stay away from this battle" Inuyasha said to her.

She let the second arrow go.  
"Little girl, you think I'd fall for your trick again?" Naraku asked as he ran her.  
She closed her eyes and expected the impact that would mean the end of her life, but in never came. Kagome looked back up. Inuyasha had jumped in front of her. His sword was transformed again. It had struck Naraku down the middle. Naraku pulled back and disappeared into the woods.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled, his fists clenched.  
"Inuyasha stop. We need to worry your bleeding, even a Hanyou can't loose that much blood." Kagome said.

A.N. Well there chapter 2!  
I'm actually getting ready for school today. It my first day of high school, which should be interesting to say the least. Be happy that I updated this early in the morning. It was the reviews that put me in such a great mood . So please keep it up and continued with the reviews and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I am satisfied with the number of reviews I get.


	3. A New Enemy

Bottom of Form

Blackened Sky  
Chapter 3  
A New Enemy

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, she was crying. Inuyasha reached over and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. He then walked a step closer as she looked up at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome, please don't cry over me. I'll be okay. Are you hurt?" he asked as he sniffed the air around her.  
"I'm fine Inuyasha" she said and pulled away and walked over to her bag.

Blood now stained her shirt due to Inuyasha's bleeding. She turned, heading back to Inuyasha. She noticed he had moved; now he was sitting against a tree. She kneeled down next to him and started digging through her bag.

She pulled out some herbs Keade must have mixed up. She removed Inuyasha haori carefully and gently applied the salve to Inuyasha's wounds. She then removed a cloth and carefully wrapped it wound Inuyasha's chest, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"You have learned a lot here" Inuyasha said, as he watched her actions.  
"Well, I have seen Keade do it enough" she replied, almost bitterly.

"Thank you" He said after a moment of silence.  
"Please just be careful. Yours wounds are pretty bad" Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

Kagome then stood up and walked to Shippo and Kirara. She picked then up carefully and held then tightly. Shippo stirred and clung to Kagome's shirt. They didn't seem baldly hurt. They probably just got a whiff of Naraku's miasma. She walked back to Inuyasha and sat down. She still held the kit and neko close to her.

"They'll be fine. Just a little shaken is all" Inuyasha told her reassuringly.  
Kagome nodded and looked off into the distance.  
"I hope Sango and Miroku are okay" she said, still looking off into the seemingly endless forest.  
"I'm sure they are. They wouldn't let anything happen to each other" he told her.  
She nodded in agreement.

"If Naraku is dead, then why don't I sense his jewel shard?" Kagome asked.  
"He is not dead. He just ran like a coward" Inuyasha said with a scowl.   
"He's wounded though! If we could just find him it would be an easy win" She said in a hopeful tone.  
"And how exactly do we go about finding him? You can't sense his jewel shards and I can't catch his scent" Inuyasha pointed out.  
"Well we can't just give up, we have to search for him" she said a bit saddened.  
"Don't worry about it right now Kagome. He will turn up sooner or later" he said, smiling slightly. She returned the smile.

She had calmed down a little seeing that Inuyasha's wound had stopped bleeding.

"Let's stay here for tonight. I'm sure Miroku and Sango will come soon" Inuyasha told her.  
Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha then all of a sudden stood up.  
"What are you doing! You're going to open your wounds again!" Kagome said loudly.  
"Get back!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga then chose that moment to show himself.  
"You mean to tell me Naraku has not killed you yet? Well at least Kagome is unharmed. I will be taking her now" Kouga said, taking a step towards her.  
Inuyasha let out a low deadly growl and glared at Kouga.  
"What are you going to do mutt? You can barely stand" Kouga said followed by a smug grin.

Inuyasha growled again and lunged at the wolf, his claws bared.  
Kouga jumped back.  
"So it's a fight you want?" Kouga asked in a mocking voice.

They continued to attack each other endlessly, completely ignoring Kagome's yelling. She was desperately trying to get them to quit fighting. This was not a small fight where she could simply 'Sit' Inuyasha. They seemed to really be trying to kill each other and she was afraid if she spoke the word Kouga would have killed Inuyasha right then.

Inuyasha staggered forward, trying his best to keep his balance. Kouga was running at him, his claws held out and ready for an attack. Kagome thought of the one thing she could do.

"Stop Kouga! I will go with you if you just stop hurting Inuyasha" Kagome yelled out, tears running along her cheeks.  
"That's what I wanted to hear" the wolf prince stated as he walked towards her, grabbing her arm forcefully. With a flick of his wrist many other wolf demons from his pack came out of the forest and pounced on Inuyasha.

"Do you hear that mutt? Kagome is willingly leaving you and coming with me. How does it feel? Wait, don't answer that. I'll ask you again after I have made her my mate" Kouga said as he laughed.

Inuyasha started towards Kouga, but his fellow pack member's grabbed onto Inuyasha and held him back. He struggled as best he could to get away from them, but his wounds prevented him from doing so. He watched as Kouga picked Kagome up and carried her off into the woods.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes the entire time Kouga held her. It sickened her how he could do something like that after Inuyasha had helped him so many times.

Kouga walked into the cave they had been in earlier and Sat Kagome down. She could feel him watching her very closely and she stirred uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you have finally submitted to me. I'm sure I can satisfy you in more ways then one" Kouga said as stroked her neck.

Kagome quickly pulled away and glared at him.

"I had no choice but to submit to you. Trust me, I would not be here if you had not tried hurting Inuyasha" she said angrily.  
Kouga pulled her up and pressed his body against hers. She slowly backed into the wall.  
"You may change your mind after I have taken you" He whispered into her ear with a smirk.

With all her force she pushed away from him, her anger continuously building.  
"Let's get one thing straight. I could never ever love you, no matter what you did" she said strongly.  
Kouga let out a snarl and quickly walked out of the cave, obviously angry.

Inuyasha lay resting on the ground. He stared into the black sky, thinking of the time him and Kagome had sat near the well. With a growl he brought himself to his feet and started off towards Kouga's den. He did not care what current state he was in, he was not letting that wolf touch Kagome.

"Inuyasha" She heard Shippo mutter as he ran to his side.  
"What happened?" the kit asked.  
"Kagome is in trouble" was all he said as he continued pushing on. He then fell to his knee's, unable to keep his balance.  
"Inuyasha! Don't move, I'm going to go find Sango and Miroku" the little fox said as he took off into the forest.

A.N.  
There's Chapter three. Hope you like it. It took awhile to write. I kept changing it.  
It was originally that Kagome had gotten between Inuyasha and Kouga fighting and had been badly injured. I like the turn out of this chapter better.

Please review and I will post chapter 4!

Also, many of you have requested that I make the chapter's longer. I would, but I already have the chapters set up the way I want them. I try to make the chapter's as long as I can, but I like to be evil and end off at certain spots.


	4. Unable

Bottom of Form

Blackened Sky  
Chapter 4  
Unable

Kagome sat at the entrance of the cave, looking out. Kouga had several of his pack watching her to make sure she did not escape. She also had shackles around her thin wrist chaining her to the wall, just incase she managed to out smart the other wolves.

She sighed heavily, hoping with all her heart Inuyasha was alright. She looked up, staring into the blackened sky. She was sick with worry. She fell onto her side, overwhelmed with all that had occurred today. She cringed when she saw Kouga approaching.

He slowly walked into the cave and sat beside her.  
"He's probably dead by now, so don't even bother thinking of him" Kouga said with a small laugh.  
Kagome began sobbing, his words cutting into her like a sharpened knife. She turned from him so that her back was not facing him. Her chains rattled slightly as she did so.

"I will leave you alone for tonight, but I will be back tomorrow. Don't rely on Inuyasha to come and save you either" With that Kouga left the cave.

Kagome pulled herself as deep into the cave as her chains would let her and laid down. She closed her eyes, hoping this was just one of her nightmares and she would wake up with Inuyasha stroking her caringly. However, this was not a nightmare and Inuyasha was not at her side. The realization of that hit her hard.

She began drifting in and out of a restless sleep. She was so tired, but she kept having horrible images flood her mind.

The Next Morning.

Inuyasha quickly stood up, looking around trying to figure out where he was.

"Inuyasha! Lay back down! We just sealed your wounds" Miroku said as he walked over to his friend.  
"I do not care! I need to get back to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
Miroku then walked out the door, closing it behind him. He quickly put a spell along the door, putting a strong barrier around the entire hut. He could hear as Inuyasha snarled and clawed at the door furiously.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's for your own good. Kouga is not going to hurt Kagome. He loves her remember" Miroku said, unaware of what had taken place earlier.  
This seemed to infuriate the Hanyou even more.

Kagome awoke in screams as she desperately tried to rid her mind of the terrible scene that had played in her head while she attempted sleep. She pulled on her chains as tears began to sting her eyes. She needed to get out of here if she planned on finding her beloved.

She walked to the place in the cave where her chains hooked to the wall. She pulled on it with all her strength. It didn't seem to budge. With a signed she sank to the ground.  
She then picked up a rock and looked at the chains. She held her arm out and forcefully hit is against the chain. Once of the links bent somewhat and she began to pull on it again. It soon broke away from her shackle. She smiled triumphantly. She then did the same for the other hand.

Once she was free she silently snuck to the front of the cave. She was surprised to see that the wolves were no longer outside watching her. She still was careful as she made her way towards the woods. She did not make it very far before a wolf came charging at her, sinking its fangs into her side. She let out a pained cry.

Kouga came rushing towards her, his teeth clenched. With one swift motion he raised his claws and shredded the wolf that was attacking Kagome. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"If anyone else decides to take a bite out of her, that's how they are going to end up" he shouted to his pack angrily, referring to the lifeless body lying next to them. 

With no gentleness to it what so ever he quickly carried her into another room. This one was quite large. He placed her roughly onto the bed.

"Trying to escape huh? Well now you can stay with me until I figure out what to do with you" Kouga said as he quickly climbing into the bed. He grabbed Kagome and pressed himself close to her. She whimpered slightly as she tried to push away from him. Kouga just tightened his grip.

Blood began to stain the bed sheets from where Kagome had been bitten, but Kouga ignored it. He began to nip at her neck causing her to let out a small cry. His hands began to wonder about her body. She quickly pushed away, desperate to get out of his grasp. With a small laugh he pulled himself on top of her, pinning Kagome under him. He then removed her shirt, throwing it to the side. She let out a sharp scream.

"Shut up wench. No one here is going to help you if they hear your screams" Kouga said as he ripped and tore her skirt away from her body, followed by her bra.

With a smirk he began to lick at her breasts. Tears began to spill uncontrollably from her eyes. With his hand he began to trail it along her abdomen and down into her silk panties. Kagome breathed in sharply and tensed. With his sharp nails he cut away her underwear. He then removed the clothing he had on revealing his growing erection, both of then now completely nude. 

He placed his hand on her inner thigh and spread her legs. She let out another scream.

Kouga began pumping into her forcefully. Each time he did so she let out a loud scream. It seemed to anger him so he began thrusting into her even harder.

She had never felt anything so painful. It began harder and harder for her to find the energy to scream, and she began to think it was pointless.

Inuyasha knew something was not right. Even though Kagome was not near him, he could still tell. He was connected to her somehow and he knew she needed him.

He quickly stood up and looked at the door. His eyes began to flash from amber to red as he gathered all his strength. He ran at the door, attacking it furiously. The entire thing shattered and he took off ignoring Miroku and Sango pleas for him to came back.

He quickened his pace as he neared Kouga's den. It was Kagome's distressed cry that tore through him like a blade. He quickly attacked anyone that got in his way.

He rushed through an opening in the cave, following Kagome's scent. He saw a door and quickly ran to it, throwing it open. What he saw made his demon blood fully take over.

Kouga began to lick at the spot around Kagome's neck as he continued to rub on her breast. She was sobbing uncontrollably, now unable to scream.

Kouga picked his head up when he noticed another's presence.  
He looked at Inuyasha with a wicked smile.  
"So you have come to see me claim her?" the wolf asked as he began to laugh. He stopped when he noticed the changed of scent in the half-breed. His eyes also changed to a crimson color. Kouga quickly pulled away from Kagome and stood up just as Inuyasha came at him. Kouga had never seen a demon so angry before.

A.N.  
I'm very evil for leaving you off with such a cliff hanger, aren't I? Well I have chapter 5 already partially written so if you want to see what happens next faster, please review and it will put me in a better mood, causing me to update sooner.


End file.
